


Art

by eveshka



Series: Tales of the Dawn King [28]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 06:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11224833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveshka/pseuds/eveshka
Summary: It had been painstaking work, but most works of artwerework.





	Art

It had been painstaking work, but most works of art _were_ work. Make sure everything is in its proper place, you know. Can’t have things in disarray.

As he worked, he hummed. It was an old song, one older than even himself. He wasn’t certain where it had come from but it was beautifully, perfectly _apt_.

It took hours, gathering and collecting, moving and placing. Don’t get them mixed up, now that would be an abomination. Piece by piece his artwork came to… well, he couldn’t say _life_.

But he stood back, looking at the large bed, the seal royal overhead, and smiled as he hummed. Yes, perfect. The culmination of ten years’ worth of work at hand, and this the pièce de résistance wouldn’t even take center stage.

No, this would come later, after the battle, after the dawn. Some wonderful creature would walk into the King’s bedchamber and discover his last gift to humanity. And he’d taken great pains to ensure they’d be identifiable. Cane, brace, weapon, gloves. Everything was perfect.

A wave of magic came from nearby, and the man in the bedroom turned towards the bed and bowed. “Do excuse my abrupt departure, Majesty, but it seems the time is at hand. I do hope you enjoy the show.” He sketched an overexaggerated bow, and then turned for the door, his humming breaking out into words.

“The neck bone’s connected to the head bone… now hear the word of your Lord…” the words dissolved into a dark chuckle as Ardyn Lucis Caelum went to greet his guests.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. I know. Even I am wondering at the dark parts of my brain this morning.
> 
> The lack of tags is a deliberate act, for even the tags themselves would have spoiled it.
> 
> Come find me at my new writing blog: [Autrix](https://autrix.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
